tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bebop
[[Datei:IDW BebopRockDestroy 01.jpg|thumb|270px|''Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!'' #1]]Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!'' #1''' ("Bebop und Rocksteady zerstören alles!" #1) ist das erste von fünf Kapiteln einer Miniserie von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 1. Juni 2016 *'Ausgabe:' Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything! #1 *'Story': Ben Bates und Dustin Weaver *'Script': Dustin Weaver *'Zeichnungen': Sophie Campbell (S. 1-3), Dustin Weaver (S. 4-5, 11-14), Ben Bates (S. 6-10, 15-18) und Giannis Milogiannis (S. 19-20) *'Farben': Sophie Campbell (S. 1-3) & Bill Crabtree *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität 'Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''TMNT'' #64 *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!'' #2 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|2 Holzköpfe + 1 Zeitzepter =...Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **Renet *Bebop und Rocksteady *Savanti Romero **Savanti Juliet (erwähnt) *die Lamina Negra Commandos **"Reggaeton" *Lord Simultaneous (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|240px|Die Geschichte vom Anfang des Endes65 Millionen Jahre vor unserer Zeit, irgendwo anders. Ein in einer Rüstung aus Dinosauriergebeinen eingepackter Savanti Romero kämpft auf einem gigantischen Knochengerüst gegen ein Quartett von rotmaskierten Turtles um die Rettung der Erde vor einem Kataklysmus, den Savanti mithilfe des Zeitzepters herbeiführen will. Savanti lässt sich von Leonardo dazu verleiten, das Zepter gerade in dem Moment anzufassen, in dem es die Energie einer kosmischen Konjunktion bündeln soll; er wird vom daraus entstandenen Energieblitz getroffen und fällt in den unter dem Gerüst liegenden See. Zumindest bis zum diesen Punkt stimmt diese Geschichte, welche Savantis Verbannung im Zeitalter der Dinosaurier besiegelte, mit den tatsächlich geschehenen Ereignissen überein''Tales of the TMNT'' Vol.1 #7... bis Savanti, am Ende seiner Kräfte, am Ufer des Sees ein Zeitportal aufgehen und zwei Gestalten vor sich auftauchen sieht, die dazu bestimmt sind, ihn zu befreien und dabei nebenher die gesamte Schöpfung vom Gesicht des Makrokosmos auszuradieren - nämlich Rocksteady und Bebop! thumb|left|180px|Die Sensation des GrauensDie heutige Zeit, wieder irgendwo anders, im Naturkundemuseum von New York. Eines Nachts schleichen die hiesigen Turtles sich unter Donatellos Führung ins Museum hinein - diesmal aber nicht, um sich ein neues Dinsaurierfossil anzusehen, sondern einen ganz anderen Sensationsfund. Vor kurzem wurde die mummifizierte Leiche einer menschlichen Frau mit einem riesigen Juwel auf der Brust aus einer Gesteinsschicht geborgen, die auf die Kreidezeit zurückdatiert wurde; einem Zeitalter, in dem Menschen ja gar nicht existiert haben. Doch von weit größerem Interesse sind für Donatello die Knochen von zwei seltsamen "Tieren", die in der Nähe der Mumien gefunden wurden... nur dass diese angeblichen Tiere eine menschenähnliche Gestalt haben und beunruhigenderweise jeweils den Schädel eines Nashorns und eines Warzenschweins auf ihren Schultern tragen! thumb|240px|Big Trouble in Little RioWährend den Turtles ein Schauer über den Panzer läuft bei dem Gedanken, wie es Bebop und Rocksteady in die Dinosaurierzeit verschlagen haben könnte, stecken die beiden Genannten zur gleichen Zeit im Hafen von Rio de Janeiro gerade in ernsten Schwierigkeiten. Nach ihrer Desertation aus dem Foot Clan"Order From Chaos" #1 haben sie sich bei der Verbrecherbande der Lamina Negra Commandos verdingt, doch mit ihrer üblichen Tollpatschigkeit haben sie ihren Boss "Reggaeton" allmählich an den Rand des Wahnsinns und des Ruins gebracht. In dieser Nacht haben die beiden das Fass zum Platzen gebracht, indem sie einen Frachtcontainer mit einer Ladung von extrem teuren Kampfrobotern beim Verladen in einen Schrotthaufen verwandelt haben. Außer sich vor Wut befiehlt "Reggaeton" seinen Leuten, die beiden Versager zu exektuieren, doch mit ihrer Zähigkeit und Stärke drehen Bebop und Rocksteady den Spieß spielend um und zerquetschen die Bande zu Mus. Nun aktiviert "Reggaeton" die ihm noch verbliebenen Roboter und lässt die beiden Versager von ihnen unter Beschuss nehmen; doch nicht nur, dass Rocksteady und Bebop sogar diese Barrage heil überstehen - sie lassen sich diese raue Behandlung überhaupt nicht gefallen. Nach getaner Metzelei machen sich die zwei Mutanten auf den Weg zu ihrem Quartier im Armenviertel der Stadt und hadern dabei wieder einmal mit ihrem Schicksal als ewige Versager, die selbst jetzt - und erst recht jetzt! - gar nichts auf die Reihe kriegen.''Villains Micro-Series #7: Bebop & Rocksteady'' thumb|left|240px|Ein (Wieder-?)Sehen mit RenetUnterdessen wieder im Naturkundemuseum in New York. Während Donatello, Leonardo und Raphael sich noch über die Präsenz von Bebop und Rocksteady als Museumsstücke wundern, fühlt sich Michelangelo vom Juwel auf der Brust der Frauenmumie wie verzaubert angezogen und berührt den Stein, ehe die anderen ihn daran hindern können. Kaum ist dies geschehen, fährt plötzlich ein Strahl aus dem Juwel und öffnet ein Portal, durch welches eine alte Bekannte mit einem neuen Outfit in die Museumshalle plumpst: Die junge Zeitherrin Renet.TMNT Annual 2014 Sie beginnt den Turtles sofort Fragen darüber zu stellen, was sie eigentlich hier macht, und nach einigen schwachen Ansätzen kann sie den verwirrten Turtles einige Antworten geben, die sie jedoch selbst überraschen: Das Juwel ist ein Stück Zeitmeistertechnologie aus der 79. Dimension der Null-Zeit... und bei der Mumie handelt es um Renet selbst! thumb|180px|Auf der Suche nach AntwortenNun erhebt sich bei allen Anwesenden die Frage, wie Renet eigentlich zurück in die Zeit geraten und dort ums Leben gekommen sein könnte; Renet beginnt den Verdacht zu äußern, dass nur Savanti Romero (ein Name, den die Turtles zum ersten Mal hören!) hinter der ganzen Sache stecken muss. Als die Turtles auf diese Eröffnung und den Versuch Renets, ihnen die Sache mit Savantis Plan mit dem Zeitzepter zu erklären, mit Unverständnis reagieren - da sie ja bis jetzt nur ein Zeitreiseabenteuer bei den Dinosauriern hatten und dort keinem Savanti Romero begegnet sind''Turtles In Time'' #1 -, beginnt Renet erst jetzt zu dämmern, dass sie jenes Abenteuer zusammen mit alternativen Versionen ihrer Mutantenfreunde erlebt haben muss (da Zeitmeister im gesamten Raum-Zeitgefüge des Multiversums einzigartige Wesen sind). Aufgrund der Umstände ihres Hierseins stellen sie und die Turtles die Theorie auf, dass Renet irgendwann zurück in die Kreidezeit gereist sein muss, dort mit Savanti aneinandergeraten ist und verloren hat, und dass Savanti sich nun im Besitz ihres Zeitzepters (bzw. dessen zukünftigen Version) befindet. Durch die Verbindung der beiden zeitgetrennten Zepter kann Renet die Version, die Savanti besitzen muss, hier auf der Erde der Gegenwart aufspüren und sogar anpeilen. Daraufhin aktiviert sie sogleich ihr eigenes Zepter, um zu Savanti zu gelangen und ihm mithilfe der Turtles eine unangenehme Überraschung zu bereiten. thumb|left|240px|Die lieben heißgeliebten Feinde!Indessen in Rio de Janeiro erinnern sich Bebop und Rocksteady daran, wie eine Woche zuvor ein seltsam "teuflisch" aussehender Typ sie für seine Gang anheuern wollte, und beschließen, den Kerl noch einmal aufzusuchen und ihn um eine Aufnahme zu bitten. Da sie der Gestalt bei jener Begegnung jedoch einen Stab gestohlen haben, beginnen die beiden ihn aus dem Müllhaufen in ihrem Domizil zu graben, um ihn ihrem möglichen neuen Boss als Geste der Entschuldigung wieder zurückzugeben. Doch kaum haben sie den Stab (das Zeitzepter) in ihren freudigen Händen, tauchen plötzlich die Turtles und Renet vor ihnen auf, die sich nicht minder darüber wundern, was Bebop und Rocksteady mit dem Zeitzepter machen. Die zwei Delinquenten jedoch erholen sich als Erste von ihrer Überraschung, und in ihrer Vorfreude auf einen Schildkrötenmord gehen sie sofort zum Angriff auf die Neuankömmlinge über. Die Turtles und Renet werden in eine Ecke der Ruine gedrängt, wo Rocksteady auf sie einstürmt, um ihnen mit seinem Zeitzepter einen über den Schädel zu ziehen. Im letzten Moment ziehen die Freunde Bebop in die Schlagbahn, so dass das Zeitzepter stattdessen auf dessen Kopf knallt; doch der Impakt löst eine Entladung von Zeit- und Raumenergie aus, und von einem Augenblick zum anderen sind die beiden (zusammen mit ihrem Zepter) von der Bildfläche verschwunden. thumb|180px|Zusammenstoß der Zeiten!Nach einem Fall durch ein Zeitloch und einem harten Aufprall finden sich Bebop und Rocksteady zu ihrer Freude wieder in New York wieder. Sie beschließen, sich wieder in ihr altes Versteck zurückzuziehen und sich dort auszuruhen. Als sie aber an der Tür ankommen, hören sie jemanden im Inneren der Wohnung streiten und entschließen sich, diesen "Eindringlingen" einen ordentlichen Schreck einzujagen. Doch als sie den beiden Okkupanten gegenübertreten, ist das Angstschlottern auf beiden Seiten zu finden - denn bei den "Fremdmietern" handelt es sich nämlich um Rocksteady und Bebop in ihrer früheren menschlichen Gestalt! Um genau zu sein, hat das Zepter sie ins Jahr 2000 zurückversetzt... 16 Jahre bevor sie sich dem Foot Clan angeschlossen haben und dort zu Mutanten wurden! Neudruckversionen *''Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!'' (TPB, September 2016) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW) Kategorie:Crossovers (Comics)